This invention relates to a clamp for holding at least one vessel for agitation of the vessel thereby to mix fluent contents of the vessel. The invention also relates to the combination of such a clamp with drive means for imparting such motion to the vessel or to vessels in a rack as to effect the agitation.
Many laboratories require the mixing of fluent materials in vessels such as test tubes. Manual agitation is tedious and time-consuming. Various mechanical agitators have, therefore, come into existence. Some do not thoroughly mix in a reasonable length of time the contents of a single vessel, because the contents vortex and form strata.
Further, these prior clamp devices fail to provide sufficient mechanical dynamics, so that when the tubes are agitated, the contents "spit" out.
A rack for simultaneously moving a plurality of vessels shown in our prior application Ser. No. 739,242. The orbiting mechanism causes the bottom portion of the holder containing the tubes to receive a quasi vertical motion causing some of the fluid contained in the test tubes to be ejected.
Another object of this invention is to provide a rack for simultaneously imparting orbital motion to a plurality of test tubes without vertical motion being imparted thereto.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a drive mechanism which enables various types of movements to be accommodated in the driving portion of the rack without shearing the members under strain during said movement.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a drive means for the clamp vessel where the drive means includes a means to pulse the motor providing the orbital movement so as to enhance the mixing and minimize stratification in the vessel.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to one skilled in the art from the following description of the invention.